Tengo una idea!
by JakuXan
Summary: Ginji & Ban tratando de buscar una manera de poder ganar dinero y no morir de hambre


Disclaimer: I have not created the personages, is a simply history, someday will get to know his creators (

* * *

Llegamos al límite, son tres días sin comer. ¡Voy a morir! -Ban, gritando por toda la avenida

Yo también el jefe no nos quiere fiar más y Natsumi se ha ido de vacaciones con su familia. La debe estar pasando genial **-**Ginji 

Pero no debemos preocuparnos porque de seguro un cliente con muchísimo dinero nos encontrará y nos ofrecerá una misión por la cual recibiremos un súper adelanto con el que comeremos una súper porción de carne en un súper restaurante… **-**Ban

_Voltea y se da cuenta que Ginji esta sentado en medio de la calle  
_

¡ESCÚCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO! -Ban

"Estoy feliz, estoy muy feliz, muy muy feliz" -Ginji

¿Qué?, Pobre, tres días fueron demasiado para él. ¿Qué haces idiota?, deberías estar pensando en una nueva forma de conseguir clientes. -Ban

Ban, estoy feliz, estoy feliz, Ban. -Ginji

No has comido ni un pedazo de pan en tres días. ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE TE PODRÍAS HACER FELIZ EN ESTE MOMENTO?! -Ban

Esto. -Ginji mostrandole un billete de $5

¡¿Un billete?! Un gran billete de $5?. ¡Genial!. ¡Es un súper billete que salvará nuestras vidas¡POR FIN PODREMOS COMER ALGO! **-**Ban llorando de la felicidad

Un momento Ban, tengo una idea, Ban. Una gran idea, una súper idea. **-**Ginji

¿Tienes una idea? Viniendo de ti esas son las tres palabras más peligrosas. -Ban

¡Tengo una idea¡ Tengo una idea! -Ginji

Ya, ya. Dime tu gran idea. -Ban

Tiene que ser una sorpresa. Espérame aquí. -Ginji

_15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS_

El sol me esta matando y Ginji no da señales, Ojala traiga algo delicioso y barato pero mas delicioso porsupuesto algo como ... como unos hot dogs seria bueno -Ban

Ban ya llegue¡Estoy aqui! **-**Ginji

Ya era hora, el sol me estaba matando, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que has traído¿Cuál era tu gran idea? -Ban

¡Esto! **-**Ginji, mostrandole una bolsa

¡¿Y que es eso?! -Ban

¡Es una bolsa de caramelos! **-**Ginji

¡¿GASTASTE EL BILLETE EN UNA BOLSA DE CARAMELOS, IDIOTA! -Ban

_Por un momento todos los transeúntes se quedan viéndolos. Ban los mira con evidente furia en el rostro..._

¡¿QUÉ ESTAN MIRANDO?!  
¡TOMA ESTO! **-**Ban, golpeando a Ginji

Ban, me dolió, Ban **-**Ginji, con un gran moreton en la cabeza y llorando

Te lo mereces. Pudiste haber comprado unos hot dogs, hamburguesas... hay tantas cosas ricas que pudiste haber comprado con ese dolar. ¡UNOS CARAMELOS NO CALMARÁN MI HAMBRE! -Ban

Perdón, Ban; pero todavía no te he contado mi gran idea. **-**Ginji

¿Aún hay más? **-**Ban

Sí, traje estos caramelos para… -Ginji

Dilo de una vez -Ban

Para una venta de caramelos - Ginji

¡¿Qué?! - Ban

Sí, Ban; venderemos estos caramelos en un microbús y multiplicaremos el dinero que encontramos -Ginji

¿Yo vendiendo caramelos? Como se te ocurre ¿Los Get Backers vendiendo caramelos¡Tenemos orgullo! -Ban quitandole la bolsa a Ginji para comerselos

Ban, esos caramelos son para venderlos, no para que te los comas. ¡No hagas eso, Ban!. -Ginji

¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE CARAMELOS COMPRASTE¡SON PEOR QUE PIEDRA! -Ban

No bromees. Dame uno, Esto esta horrible. -Ginji, probando un caramelo

¿Te das cuenta de lo que haz hecho, idiota? -Ban

Perdóname, Ban, pero si no vendemos estos caramelos moriremos. Tenemos que venderlos. Vamos, Ban, Vamos a venderlos juntos, Venta de caramelos, venta de caramelos. -Ginji

¡No! -Ban

Por favor amigo, tienes que ayudarme. Si vendemos estos caramelos podremos comprar algo de comida. -Ginji

Si no acepto terminaré muriendo de hambre, quizás eso es peor que vender caramelos, Está bien, Pero apúrate antes de que me arrepienta -Ban

Bravo, Ban, sabía que no me ibas a fallar. - Ginji

_PASANDO POR LO MENOS UNOS 15 MINUTOS..._

¡te dije que te apuraras!. -Ban

Esta bien, Ban. Sube, sube. -Suben a un microbús- Ginji

¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? -Ban

Ban, ya estamos en el bus, preséntanos, preséntanos. -Ginji

¿Qué te presente? Vende los caramelos y ya. -Ban

¿Vender los caramelos y ya? No, Ban. Tú sabes más de esto que yo. Tenemos que convencer al cliente de que nuestro producto es el mejor. -Ginji

Pero esos caramelos son peor que piedra. Acaso quieres estafar a la gente. -Ban

No me había dado cuenta de eso, tienes razón, Ban. Eso se llama estafa y esta mal -Ginji

¿Eh?, Debí haberme quedado callado. No, Ginji. No es estafa, es por nuestro bien, al vender esos caramelos salvarás nuestras vidas, es una causa justa. -Ban

Creo que tienes razón, Ban. Es una causa justa. Venta de caramelos, venta de caramelos… -Ginji

Si no le decía todo eso a este idiota él hubiera sido capaz de no vender esos caramelos. -Ban

OIGAN ¿PUEDEN SENTARSE? INCOMODAN A LOS PASAJEROS. -Chofer

Lo sentimos, Ya, Ban; preséntanos. -Ginji

¡No!. -Ban

¿Qué dices? -Ginji

¡Qué no! -Ban

Esta bien, Ban. No te molestes. Lo haré yo. Señoras y señores  
Somos dos jóvenes trabajadores que al encontrarse desempleados hemos decidido salir a las calles a ganar el pan de cada día con el sudor de nuestra frente. En primer lugar les ofreceremos un espectáculo para que usted se anime a apoyarnos económicamente.  
Con ustedes, interpretando una canción reanimadora. ¡BAN! -Ginji

¿Yo? -Ban

Canta Ban, canta; así ellos comprarán nuestros caramelos -Ginji

¿Estas loco? -Ban, sonandole el estomago

Jajajaja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja… -Ginji

¡CALLATE!, está bien, Lo haré por el bien de nuestros estómagos. -Ban

Bravo, Ban. Uno, dos, tres ¡YA! -Ginji

**Ban comienza a cantar...**

Odori akashite konya get down  
ano ko no body wo shack shite break down  
namida mo hajiketonde get down  
with me […

Changin' change konya koso kimero  
(Kimero, konya koso changin')  
Changin' change konya koso kimero  
(Rock on, konya koso changin')  
Changin' change konya koso kimero  
(Kimero, konya koso changin')  
Changin' change dance shite mune no  
(Tobira wo akete, konya koso changin')  
fish, flash, fresh  
(You check press)  
Dajinasweetnesswasureteeasy love tobashitegotama sing!  
you no rap wa chic

Terminé, no pienso cantar más -Ban

Parece que les gustó, Ban.  
Señoras y señoras, necesitamos su apoyo económico, por eso hemos decidido poner a su disposición estos deliciosos caramelos sabor a piedra mhh sof sof digo perdón, estos deliciosos caramelos sabor a, mmm (, sabor a tutti fruti; que puede disfrutar por el precio de diez céntimos la unidad. Para eso empezaremos por los asientos de atrás y terminaremos por la parte de adelante -Ginji

¿Otra vez ustedes, par de idiotas? -Riko

¡¿Riko?! -Ginji & Ban gritando a la vez

Se acuerdan de mí, como si me importara, unos fracasados como ustedes no le importan a nadie... -Riko

¿Por qué tenia que estar aquí ¡Maldita sea! -cogiendo los puños- Ban

Cálmate, Ban; ella es linda. -Ginji

… ¿Piensan que van a llegar a algún lado vendiendo caramelos ¿Creen que alguien les va a comprar unos caramelos de mala calidad a unos vagos como ustedes?, además el espectáculo que dieron fue un completo desastre.  
Búsquense un trabajo decente… -Riko

Que gusto encontrarte Riko ¿Cómo has estado? -Ginji

¿Y a ti que te importa, cabeza de erizo?, mis asuntos son mis asuntos… -Riko

Si alguien no la calla no sé si me podré controlar. -Ban

… Además están con la misma ropa de la otra vez¡qué falta de estilo! Ese chaleco de cambista no combina para nada con esa cosa crema que llevas puesta, y esa camisa larga paso de moda hace años, además ese pantalón negro y apretadito hace dudar sobre tu virilidad, les haría bien cambiarse la ropa al menos una vez al mes... -Riko

¡TÚ TAMBIÉN LLEVAS PUESTA LA MISMA ROPA! -Ban

Este es el uniforme de mi colegio, ignorante. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que unos mal educados como ustedes sabrían lo que es un uniforme? Bueno, tampoco voy a gastar saliva explicándoles, porque estoy segura de que ni con toda la paciencia del mundo lograría que unos cabeza hueca de su calaña entendieran un concepto tan simple… -Riko

Déjame, la voy a poner es su lugar. -Ginji lo detiene tomándolo de los brazos- Ban

Cálmate, Ban; tranquilo, tranquilo, ella es muy simpática. -Ginji- cogiendo a Ban de sus brazos

Maldita mocosa, cierra tu maldita boca. -Ban

¡Cálmate Ban, cálmate! -Ginji

Bueno, ya llegue. Bajo en el siguiente paradero. -Riko

Adiós, Riko; espero que te vaya bien. -Ginji

No entiendo como puedes soportar a esa bocona. -Ban

Es que ella es linda, Ban. -Ginji

¡CALLATE Y VENDE ESOS CARAMELOS! -Ban

Ah, es cierto; estábamos en nuestra venta de caramelos. -Ginji

Hay que terminar con esto de una vez por todas. -Ban

Esta bien, Ban. Disculpa señora¿quiere comprar estos deliciosos caramelos? -Ginji

Y así sucesivamente ofrecen los caramelos a los pasajeros, quienes los compraron todos, luego Ban y Ginji se acercan a la puerta delantera del bus, pero Ginji se detiene.

¿Qué haces¿No vas bajar? Todos los pasajeros compraron, la bolsa está vacía. Vámonos, Bajamos en el siguiente paradero. -Ban

Tenemos que agradecer el apoyo, Ban. Les queremos agradecer todo el apoyo brindado… -Ginji

Mientras Ginji habla observa que los pasajeros empiezan a ponerse de color verde

Corre Ginji -interrumpiendo a Ginji -Ban

¡¿Qué?! -Ginji

Los pasajeros, incluyendo a la anciana, se ponen de pie y tratan de atraparlos

**Pasajeros:**  
Nos están envenenando.  
Nunca había probado algo tan horrible.  
Estos caramelos parecen piedra.  
¿Qué me han dado¿Qué me han dado?  
Voy a morir, voy a morir.  
ATRAPENLOS!

Ban y Ginji ya salieron del bus, ven a los pasajeros gritando desde las ventanas

Nos salvamos de una banda de pasajeros furiosos. -Ban

Creo que al final hicimos mal, Ban, Esas personas nos dieron todo su apoyo y nosotros las estafamos… -Ginji

Ya te dije que fue para salvar nuestras vidas, Ginji. No te sientas mal. -Ban

Estoy triste. Ban ¿Soy cruel? -Ginji

No, Ginji, no eres cruel. Y ya cállate que voy a explotar. -Ban

Ya sé que te puede subir el ánimo. Vamos a comer algo con el dinero que conseguimos. No es mucho pero alcanzará para comer varios hot dogs por ahí, no quiero ir a dar pena al Honky Tonk, además la comida ahí esta muy cara. -Ban

¿HOT DOGS¡Vamos, Ban! -Ginji, brillandole los ojos de felicidad

**

* * *

****P.D:** IF YOU NO UNDERSTAND THE SPANISH, JUST TELL ME PLEASE ( : 


End file.
